Burning Up
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: After the Time War, the Moment has no purpose. It has to burn up. But not before seeing the person who needed Bad Wolf the most.


I started this like forever ago and haven't finished it. Just thought I would post it because I've not posted any fanfics in awhile. This is my first attempt at a legit DW fic. I wanted to use Bad Wolf Girl because I wanted her and 10 to meet. Anyway, I feel like after the Time War, the Moment has no purpose so it would just burn up. What better time to see then Doctor one last time than when she/it is burning? I also based this Bad Wolf Girl on a broken record/CD once it starts jumping and skipping. Which explains some of her mannerisms and her repeating past conversations.

* * *

**Burning Up**

He slung his coat off once more. The material gave the slightest sigh as it collided with metal and corral. His brown eyes gazed over the controls. "Where to next? Probably need to swing back to England and fix that mess with Elizabeth." The TARDIS purred and cooed at his remarks. "Oh, come on. Don't be that way. They've gone on. Was it the grunge comment?" The panel lights flashed and went dead. "No, no." The Doctor's fingers pressed and flipped buttons and switches. "There needs to be a big red button to-"

"What is it with you Doctors and big red buttons?"

The Doctor's fingers slid away from the panel; his eyes snapping shut. No…not again. He had stopped imagining her after Martha and Donna had more or less told him to move on. Then again, hadn't Grandfather Doctor said something about a Bad Wolf Girl? He opened his eyes and peered over his shoulder. And the breath caught in his throat. His Rose was perched on the metal guard rail. Her eyes were fixed downwards, her tongue curling over her top lip. Her hair was mused, her clothes torn, and - "Is that a wedding ring?" He choked out as he twisted.

Rose frowned. "You've been eating chips again. Gone straight to your bum." Her eyes danced up from his waist to the ring in question. "So many possibilities, Doctor. I've seen them all." She waned her fingers and a few bulbs and panel lights flickered back on to reflect in the diamond. "He has good taste."

"He." The Doctor repeated, choosing to ignore the fact his Rose had been blatantly staring at his bum. Yup. Still got it.

"The Not You." She tilted her head, her braid tickled her cheek and he yearned to reach out his hand and push it back. Was her hair as dry and brittle as it looked? Was it from the blonde dye she used or something else? Was her cheek still as soft as he remembered? "He;s not you, but he is you."

The Doctor frowned. "Why are you talking in riddles? I won't remember this, Rose. Just tell me why you're here." Towards the end, he realized too late he had been harsh with her. He didn't mean to and he wanted to spend time with her, but…"Shouldn't you be in Pete's world?"

"Spoilers, spoilers, spoilers…" Her voice dropped a register, her head bobbing like a broken record needle.

The Doctor crossed the distance between them. He reached his hands out to hold her shoulders. "Rose, what-" She disappeared.

"Run."

He turned and found her perched on the railing opposite him, slightly hidden by the panel. "Run?" The first word he had said to her.

"In 2005, a Nothing Doctor is running with an uneducated shop girl." She stuck her tongue out between her teeth. "Run, run, run as fast as you can, Doctor. You can't catch the big bad wolf." The triple 'run' had resulted in the head bobbing and voice drop again. Her eyes flashed briefly with the Time Vortex.

"What do you mean by a Nothing Doctor?" He wanted to move closer, but he had no guarantee she wouldn't leave for good.

"The Doctor who suffers for nothing. Doctor who? Doctor nothing. Rose Tyler's past, present, and future doctor."

"You mean, Grandfather Doctor became the ninth me right after he entered the TARDIS? We didn't change anything?"

"Don't you remember, Doctor?"

"My memories haven't shifted, Rose. Timey wimey." He made circular motions with his hands on either side of his head. "It's all jumbled."

Rose slunk down from her rail. "A Not You, a Nothing Doctor, and a Leaving Doctor." She clicked her tongue as she bounced towards him. "A ghost love story." She tongue smiled at him.

"Rose, what-"

"Rose, Rose, Rose. I'm not Rose, Rose, Rose."

"Bad Wolf Girl?" He repeated the words said by his younger self. If she wasn't Rose, then she had to be the Bad Wolf. But this…this wasn't his Bad Wolf.

"You clever boy."

"How is that possible? How could you be here? Or open the Time War? How is the Moment capable of doing any of that?"

"I want you safe, My Doctor." Her eyes glowed again and he swore her hair shifted as an unnatural draft swept by them. Rose had said those words to his ninth self a long, long time ago.

The Doctor nodded. "Weellll, that answers that. You're here because it's the end of the world. A world. My world." He reached for a knob and gave it a twist. He never really understood what that knob was meant to do. Made for a good distraction, that knob. "Gallifrey is safe." He looked up at her. "What are you still doing here?"

"I'm burning, burning, burning up to say goodbye, goodbye, goodbye." More broken record sounds and movements. She flashed him a grin.

* * *

Not sure if I should continue with this or not.


End file.
